The Bad Boys of Groton School
by preppster
Summary: Rich and Famous? Ehh, maybe. Taylor May is widely known around Groton School. She may be 15, but she is a woman all in her own...just ask those senior boys...or that one boy. The one who really knows.
1. Default Chapter

Taylor looked around the car. Her older brother Theo, was sitting in the front seat, having a conversation with their driver, Alex. Across the seat, Thorn, her other older brother was sitting, nodding his head along to the beat of the music playing from his disc man. She yawned, and glanced out her own window, at the scenery she saw.  
  
The change from Manhattan to Groton was a big one. School wouldn't be horrible, she was familiar with the campus and routines. This was Theo's sixth, and final year at Groton, and Thorn's third. Taylor hadn't gone in eighth grade like her brother's, but stayed in Manhattan to finish up at Nightengale.  
  
She looked out the back windshield. The large black SUV that followed them held the three teenager's luggage, while they traveled in the limo. Her mother, and step father hadn't bothered to come a long. It was too much of a drive to bear, just about three hours.  
  
They pulled into Groton School's main gates. Thorn took off his headphones and smiled, "home." He laughed.  
  
She smiled. Thorn was her absolute best friend in the world. She never had to explain herself to him. He just understood. Perhaps it was the very small age difference between the two that explained their closeness. Maybe it was the fact that while Theo was away at Groton, they only had each other.  
  
The car drove around the long circle to the headmaster's house where students were to gather to meet their Senior Advisors, and gain their dormitory assignments. Thron and Taylor got out of the car. He was greeted by his friend Henry Bloomfield almost instantly.  
  
"Hey man." Henry said. "Hey Taylor."  
  
Taylor gave a brief smile. She didn't want to associate with her brother's friends much at all. Henry had asked her out over the summer, when their families were vacationing in the Hamptons. She had said yes, but after only one date, she never spoke to Henry again. Henry's parents greeted Taylor and Thorn, and minutes later, Theo joined them.  
  
The Bloomfield's made a simple exit, deciding it was time to bring Henry to his dorm. Taylor and Thorn stood in line of registration. Taylor watched as people flocked over to Thorn, greeting him with laughs and memories.  
  
Taylor stood silently, smiling as if she had a clue who these people actually were. When she got up to the table, she gave her name to the woman.  
  
"Taylor May, III form." She said, filling out a name tag.  
  
"Nice to have you here Taylor. You're dormitory is Marks, room 217. I'm sure you're familiar with the campus. Marks is in Brooks House." The woman said. "Yes, I know."  
  
"And you're senior advisor is Crosby Cook. If you just wait over there, he should be here soon."  
  
"Thanks." Taylor cursed silently under her breath, "Theo!" She called, and walked over to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You chose Crosby as my advisor?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong with that? Crosby's like family." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
Taylor rolled her eyes. "Yeah but-"  
  
Too late. Crosby was heading over towards them. And the worst part was, he looked better than ever.  
  
"Theo!"  
  
The two hugged, and laughed. Taylor looked up at Crosby. She didn't remember him ever being that tall. "Hi Crosby."  
  
A smile spread across Crosby's face. He hadn't seen Taylor since their spring vacation in St. Barts.the first time Taylor had gotten high. He remembered noticing her for the first time as a woman. Never had the thought crossed his mind that she could look like that underneath all those clothes. She had the body of a woman, and the face of a goddess. Crosby never told anyone how attracted to her he was. That would be insane.he would be eighteen soon, and she was what, fifteen? It was unheard of. But he still dreamt of having her.  
  
And now she was in his grasp. 


	2. chapter one

Crosby helped Taylor carry up her suitcases, and boxes up to her room. She hadn't been assigned to a roommate. Her room was smaller than everyone else's, and she questioned to herself many times if everything would fit.  
  
Taylor took out her bed sheets and made her bed as Crosby went downstairs and outside to bring in another bag and box. There was a knock on the already open door. A blonde haired girl, about her height stood in the opening.  
  
"Hi." She said with a small southern drawl.  
  
"Hey." Taylor said, putting the pillow down on its place on her bed.  
  
"I'm Claiborne Thompson." The girl said, "I live across the hall."  
  
"Taylor May."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"New York, you?" Taylor said, moving away from the bed.  
  
"Virginia."  
  
Taylor smiled at the awkward silence. 'Abraham Lincoln.' Thorn would have said, bursting out laughing. That was what he told her to think of if there was ever silence, that way; they'd be thinking the same thing.  
  
"Well, I've got to go say goodbye to my parents. I'll see you a little later." Claiborne said.  
  
"Yeah, see you later." Taylor lifted a bag of clothes onto her bed, and unzipped it, taking out a few pairs of jeans. Crosby came in with a bag hanging from his shoulder, and a box in his arms.  
  
"This is the last of it." He said, putting them both on the floor. "Who was that?"  
  
"Claiborne Thompson.lives across the hall." Taylor said, hanging another pair of jeans up in her closet.  
  
"Oh." Crosby sat on her bed and watched her as she carefully straightened each pair of pants she hung over a hanger. He looked beside him at her open suitcase. "I don't know how you wear these things." He said, picking up a blue thong, "doesn't it get in the way?"  
  
Taylor turned around, and snatched it out of his hand. She knew what he was doing. trying to turn a simple conversation into something sexual. She picked up the rest of her underwear and put them into her dresser. "You don't have to be mad. I was only kidding." Crosby said. Taylor didn't say anything. She shut the dresser drawer. "Tay." Crosby walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Do you still have that bikini you wore in St. Barts? The black one, with the red strings?"  
  
Taylor didn't know why she let him touch her. His smell was intoxicating. That dirty, musty, boyish smell that no matter how many times you denied its appealing, it always smelled amazing. She licked her lips, though he couldn't see, and nodded.  
  
Crosby leaned in, resting his lips against the top of the back of her head. He inhaled the scent of her hair, a mixture of vanilla, strawberries, and champagne. "Will you wear it for me soon?" He asked, his right hand sliding down her arm, and grasping her hand, "please?" He growled against her ear, causing Taylor to fall back against his lean frame.  
  
She nodded, and Crosby's left arm fell off her shoulder and slid against her thigh, rubbing his hand up towards her crotch.  
  
"Promise?" He asked again, this time bending his head down and kissing her earlobe softly. Taylor once again nodded.  
  
"Say it." He growled, "Say you'll promise."  
  
Taylor's mouth was agape slightly, and she moaned out the words, "I promise," just as Crosby's hand rested firmly against her hot center.  
  
She could feel him smile against her head. He let her go from his grasp, and Taylor returned to unpacking her clothes. Crosby sat on her bed, looking through a pile of pictures.  
  
Moments later, Thorn was standing at the open doorway. 


End file.
